


Feral Hivemind

by Charmingwolf



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Anger, Biting, Blood, Feral shift, Gen, Ghost Drifting, Kaiju Newton Geiszler, Transformation, feral! newt, feral!herman, shifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmingwolf/pseuds/Charmingwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Breach is closed and the dust settles, Newt still feels the connections from his drifts. What is this connection going to do to him? How will it effect how he thinks?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feriowind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/gifts).



“Newt? NEWTON!” The familiar voice yelled. The drift flickered across his vision and his ears twitched as he stared blankly at the floor in front of him. Herman shook Newt’s shoulder, causing the man to blink slowly and give a questioning “Hm?”

It was hard on both of them. The constant visions and noises that took place in their head. Newt was hit hardest, though and Herman did his best to help the short man when he could. 

“Are you alright?” Herman asked and kept his hand on his partner’s shoulder.

Newt looked around without moving his head and began chewing on his bottom lip. There is a quiet before the short man stood up straight and looked up at Herman. “I’m perfectly alright,” The man said with a forced smile. 

Herman didn’t say anything just nodded and rolled his eyes. "Right. You havent been perfectly alright since the breach closed." The mathmatian hobbled over to his board and climbed the ladder to the top. 

Newt shrugged "Well you've always had a stick up your ass so..." He walked to his work tables and looked at his dissection tools. 

He picked up his scalpal, then Newt started to cut away as he used too, like the war was still going but every cut he inflicted on the remains made him wince. Visions of how the kaiju were sewn together kept flickering in front of him. Newt shook his head to get the images to go away. His head started to burn and his balance started to leave him. He clutched his work table, closing his eyes tight, “Its alright. You are going to be all right. It’s just an after effect. It will go away.”

Herman’s chalk slowed as he hears Newt slam his scalpel on the metal table. He took a deep breath as he listened to the soft mumbling of his friend. ‘i wish you hadn't gotten hurt by drifting with those monsters,’ Herman thinks going back to work. He wanted to help but it was obvious his words did nothing but annoy the tattooed man.   
They had to finish reports and go to meetings but the mental state of both scienctists clearly couldnt handle that load. So the two worked like nothing went wrong. Like the war was still upon them and death was iminant.   
Death had to be iminat right? With all the noise and the running around? Something had to be going on. 

Newt looked over his shoulder and saw the crowd of scared people in the public shelter. Their eyes widened in fear as the watch a small white dude scramble around. His vision shifted to the city. Dyed blue by the creature's own eyes, the virus was close. The bug who tapped the secrets of the masters. Close. Close.   
Newt shook his head "Its just a memory. Its the past. Stop it." He regretfully went back to work listening to the slow but consistant tappings of chalk to board. His head ached as well as his stomach. 

A few hours passed, the quiet in the lab was heavy. Newt had continued his work but even though it looked like he had completed alot, he hadnt. He was just taking out pieces and placing them carefuly in liquid to perverve the tissue.   
Herman tapped away at his chalk board. He clean up his equations and tried finding any miscalculations in his work. The mathmatian heard the sewing of tissue and the chattering of the Precursors, he caught himself telling them to shush. The whirring of a tattoo gun and the laughter then muffled groans of pain that can only be memories from Newt. He rubbed his temples before climbing down his ladder. The sounds didnt stop, they buzz in his ears and cause him to mumble for them to stop. They dont. They drown out everything to the point that herman's vision blurs from headache and he moved to his holographic computer and tried to distract himself for at least a little while. 

"Newton, I believe its time to turn in for the night..." Herman said, grabbing his cane and turning to see the biologist. Only Newt was already gone. "Oh well, good night then." Herman walked silently to his quarters, jumping at unexpected sounds and movements. The PPDC never seemed to sleep even when danger has pasted. 

Newt held his nose and leaned over his sink. Light headed, exshusted, his blood splattered the sink. He groaned in pain as his head pounded and his ears rang. 

The biologist reached for a towel or was it a cup? For something to stop the bleeding or rehydrate. His left hand, covered in blood from his continus bloody nose, clutched the sink as his right hand reached.   
Screaming, yelling.  
Panic.   
Trapped. He felt trapped! He had to get out but he was drowning. No he wasnt, he was changing. 

Vision cleared, hued in blue, details ampilfied and sounds made cleaner. The sounds of the water moving through pipes, soft steps of personel walking to their quarters. Snoring and creaking metal as the building was hit with salt water. 

Newt's head hurt even more with the increased noise and his eyes burned with new colours and details he saw.   
A loud thump as he hit the ground. Newt's already cracked glasses lay crooked on his face as he started to shake and his nails clawed and scratched at the ground untill they bled. 

His mouth formed a snarl and he growled. His left eye turned red. Both eyes grew wide like a crazed, scared animal. That is what Newt was a wild, crazed, scared animal, ready to attack from its cornered state.


	2. The Creature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt becomes consumed by mysterious creature from the drift. Herman is haunted by the voices from the drift.

It stared out the bars of the cell. A soft rumbling rose from its throat whenever someone so much as breathed near its cell. The new creature's nail scrapped the ground like claws as it blinked slowly and patiently.  
Marshall Hensen walked slowly to the cell door and stood quietly about a foot from in front of the bars. The creature looked up at him and snarled. Hensen started to feel unsettled by the snarl, he felt as if he really shouldn't be there but his duty said other wise.  
"Dr. Geiszler, it seems you've gotten yourself into a bad spot." His voice low and slow so the creature would understand. 

'Voice...familiar.' the creature thought, it scanned the memories then froze 'killer. KILLER PEST'  
The creature launched itself at the cell door and growled, reaching and clawing at Hensen. It never could have reached the man but Herc took an extra step back and the guards took defensive positions.  
'KILLER! YOU KILLED THEM! OUR CHILDREN AND MASTERS!' To the creature he was yelling but to everyone else it was growling and roaring at them.  
"Dr. Geiszler, we need you to come back to us."  
However, Dr. Geiszler didn't hear him. The creature inside him did and hissed at the Marshel.  
Hensen told one of the guards to grab the Mathematician from his lab and to grab him a chair. 

Herman had broken his own rules of no loud music and going to Newton's side of the lab. He was blasting any music Newt had left from the day before to try and drown out the whispers and memories that haunted his ears. His chalk etched away at the board and his head stung in a nagging way. Herman wanted desperately to lie down, to fall asleep, anything that would turn off the constant noise but he had to work. the numbers before him turned into scribbles. Soon those scribbles became straight lines and then dots, then the chalk was on the floor and Herman's head was on the chalk board. His head was pounding, he felt warmer the usual, maybe he had gotten sick.  
Herman's cane hit the ground and he jumped when a voice piercing through the music. The words of the visitor met his ears but Herman didnt quite register what the man had said. He responded by nodding and bending down do get his cane.  
"...we go?" Were the only words Herman heard from the visitor  
"Yes lets...let us go," Herman said nodding as he made his way to the the door. He followed the man until he realized he didn't know where they were going. Herman opened his mouth to ask but something distracted him. Something distracted him but he couldn't remember what it was. The two men entered the holding cell area. There was silence in Herman's mind as the grew closer to an occupied cell.  
Herc hensen sat across from the cell only to stand when Herman came.  
The creature was yelling and screaming, begging for the one he had deemed "killer pest" to come closer but only Herman knew this. He could hear the creature's thoughts and everything else was silent. Everything else, like the questions Marshel was asking him, the loud steps of people walking or running, the groaning metal of the building, was silent.  
Herman stood infront of the cell. To everyone in the room they were just staring at each other but to Herman and the Creature they had found a sort of peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I was working on a few other projects and ran into writers block with this.  
> Hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Feriowind's feral idea and art. 
> 
> This is my first fic here so im excited! I hope you all like it and look forward to the next parts!


End file.
